


Drabbles/Writing Prompts-Undertale Edition

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fontcest, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet kinda, Mommy Kink, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Suggestive, Tooth Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: A collection of prompts or drabbles I've written involving Undertale. Characters and pairings may very, as well as length and rating--however most will be at least mature or above.





	1. Directory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is where I will keep all of my drabble or short one-shot nonsense. I don't like cluttering up tags with multiple fics that are under 500 words long, so I like to keep everything nice and tidy in a collection!
> 
> I just want to say that I adore Undertale, and that I am willing to take prompts or requests at any time! Please feel free to message me.

As what is common for me and my collections, this first chapter will be a directory. Collections can get expansive, and I often forget to title oneshots. So I make these opening chapters easy to navigate just to make everyone's lives easier. This collection will be organized as follows:

  1. The pairing centered in the fic
  2. Any prompt I may have received
  3. A brief summary



As mentioned in my notes up there, I do take requests and prompts! They more often then not will be <1000 so keep that in mind, but I encourage it! Please feel free to comment below with any request you may have. I try my best to get to almost everyone, and anything goes! Any kink, fluff, universe, etc. is fair game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

UF!sans/UF!Papyrus, fontcest  
Papyrus doesn't know why he likes his brothers teeth so much.

Chapter 3

UT!sans/UF!Papyrus, winning bets  
Papyrus wins a bet and decides to be an ass with his winnings.

Chapter 4

UF!sans/UF!Papyrus  
Papyrus would never admit that he cared, but he really does.

Chapter 5  
  
Grillby/Papyrus  
Papyrus wants to explore his sexuality a little and Grillby is willing to give it a shot.

Chapter 6

HT!sans/UT!Papyrus  
Blood has a moment of weakness and finds comfort in Papyrus' warm arms.

Chapter 7

InkxMafiatale!sans  
Just a little harmless flirting at Grillbys.

Chapter 8

EdgeBerry  
Blue just wants to get some sleep, but Black has a better idea.

Chapter 9

Classic Fontcest  
Dom Papyrus revealing a breeding kink

Chapter 10

Edgepuff  
Black is distracted by Papyrus' cute mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

They should be disgusting. Pointed and misshapen. Stained and chipped.

Papyrus watched as Sans’ magical tongue left red-pink trails across his fingers. It felt too hot against his bare bones. Papyrus sneered as his soul thrummed with the complete opposite of disgust.

“You need to brush your fucking teeth,” he growled as he caught his brothers’ tongue between his thumb and pointer finger. Sans shot him a glare and said something unintelligible—a ‘witty’ retort most likely—and Papyrus released his tongue.

“Whattdya mean? My teeth are fine,” Sans said with a pout. “’Sides you're the one who gets off on this shit!”

Papyrus growled threateningly and shoved his fingers back into his brothers’ mouth. Sans was much more pleasant with his mouth was occupied anyway.

“Shut it and keep going. Did I tell you to stop? Pause again and I will make you continue by force,” he threatened. It was hollow. Both he and Sans knew that he wouldn’t follow through on his threat. It was much more fun when both parties were willing, and Sans would never openly defy his brother anyway. Besides, Sans enjoyed the attention just as much as Papyrus enjoyed the entertainment.

Sans made a show of struggling. He growled and tried to bite but a quick pinch to his tongue made him knock it off. Papyrus smirked and swiped his thumb over his brothers’ gold tooth. Funny how the fake tooth was the shiniest one in his mouth.

Sans nipped at the tip of his thumb and Papyrus stiffened in his chair as he growled, “I said no biting! Bite me again and I will make sure the next tooth I rip out can’t be replaced!”

Around his fingers, Sans smirked.

“Ea hut oo aike eet,” Sans cooed with an impish expression.

Papyrus felt heat rise to his cheekbones but he refused to acknowledge it.

“Shut up,” he grumbled as he let his brother set up a lazy pace.

Fucking disgusting idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of fun with this one lol. This has no real plot or setting but I loved the idea. I jotted this down real quick so there may be errors. If you spot a really bad one let me know!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Fine. A deals a deal pal. You win,” Sans said with a shrug. His face remained calm but inside he was cursing.

“Hah! Of course I win! It was an easy bet you fool!” The edgy version of his brother cackled wildly and Sans felt his cheeks heat up.

It really had been a simple bet. Get Grillby to blush.

Fire monsters didn’t flush like other species. When embarrassed they glow real bright and emit harsh sparks. Sans had never witnessed the bartender even so much as twinkle, let alone spark. He’d made the bet in confidence that Grillby was calm and collected enough to not lose his cool like that infront of everyone.

He had bet that Black couldn’t do it. The pointy dork was about as romantic as a potato, and Sans had felt like he could win an easy favor. They hadn't bet money—neither of them had much—so they bet each others time. Black wanted Sans to do anything he wished, no matter the request. Sans’ offer was that Black had to clean his room. They shook on it on the condition that Sans didn’t have to do anything that would hurt himself or others, and Black didn’t have to touch any underwear that happened to be on his floor.

Sans had been confident up until Black turned on a charm Sans didn’t know he had. Well, maybe charm was a bad word. Black was vulgar as fuck. Canting his hips in such a way where anyone could see his hip bones peaking up above his tight ass pants and speaking so low that Sans couldn’t hear despite being rather close.

Sans watched in horror as almost immediately Grillby paused in his cleaning, and then suddenly erupted into an inferno that almost touched the ceiling. Grillby sat down the cup he was cleaning, politely excused himself, and exited through the Fire Exit.

The look on Black’s face was so smug that Sans could feel it from across the room.

“Yeah yeah. I defer to your almighty ‘flirting’ skills. What did you even say to him anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Grillbz get that big.”

Black humphed like a stuck up teen.

“The Great Papyrus does not divulge his secrets! Now then I claim my reward!” He barked and slammed his fists on the table. A fork clattered to the floor from the force.

Sans sighed, “Alright bud. Name your request. Remember, I ain’t gonna hurt anybody. Or myself. Other than that, shoot. I can handle it.”

Black fished something out of his sidebag and threw it at Sans. Sans fumbled for a moment but managed to not drop it.

“Is this Reds’ collar? What is this in your bag?” Sans asked incredulously as he held the thick leather in his hands. It was surprisingly heavy.

“It’s his spare. Put it on,” Black demanded with an intense stare.

Sans sighed but did as he was told. A bet was a bet after all, even if the collar did smell like mustard and old cologne. It buckled on alright but it didn’t feel right. It was just a bit too big.

“Why is this so heavy?” He asked outloud. His cervical vertebrae were already getting tired.

Black gave a wide grin and cackled, “Not bad.” He stood from the booth and beckoned Sans to follow, but once Sans stood Black pushed him onto the floor.

“Hey what gives?” Sans asked and when he tried to get up Black simply pushed him back down with his boot.

“We’re going to walk back to your house. The whole time you are going to crawl there. That is my request and you will fulfill it,” Black said with a proud smirk.

It was simple as far as requests went, but Sans felt his cheeks heat up.

“Crawl? Like on my hands and knees?”

“Yes.”

“….but there’s snow on the ground.”

“Oh don’t be a baby bones!” Black scoffed and nudged Sans to encourage him to get going. “I have another request in mind if this one is simply _too difficult_ for you.”

Everyone was giving them odd looks as they made their way out of Grillbys. Sans pulled his hood up. Stars, how humiliating. Sure it could have been worse, but once they got outside the snow was cold on his bare leg bones.

“Oh stop whining,” Black snapped at Sans’ unhappy groan. “Be a good pet and keep up. You're falling behind.”

“Yeah yeah….” Sans grumbled and picked up the pace. “Kinky bastard.”

Black didn’t deny it. In fact he barked an amused laugh and simply walked faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the world needs more fellcuteness.

“Paaaaap.”

Papyrus flipped the page in his books.

“PAAAAAAAAAP.”

The binding of the book leather strained under his grip.

“ **PAAAAA** —“

“What?!” Papyrus hissed with malice. He couldn’t have just one day could he? Just ONE day of silence was all he wanted.

Sans leaned over the railing upstairs. He was bundled in what looked like both his and Papyruss comforter.

“Pap I feel like shit,” Sans whined and rested his forehead against the bars of the railing.

“You look like shit. Why are you wrapped in **my** comforter?” Papyrus asked as he snapped his book closed. No way he was going to finish it now.

“Hey don’t be a dick! I really feel sick,” Sans whined again and he suddenly looked one third his age.

“Stop your whining and tell me what you want already!”

Sans pouted and simply sat where he stood. With the blankets around him, he looked more round than usual.

“I want you to make me feel better.”

Papyrus pinched the bridge between his eye sockets and grumbled, “And how, pray tell, do you suggest I do that?”

“I don’t know….you’re smart….Please Pap I think I’m dusting!”

Papyrus stood and took the stairs two at a time to reach the pathetic lump that was his brother. His face was flushed and he was sweating. That was normal. The shivers, though, weren’t.

“When did you start feeling sick?” He asked incredulous as he took a squat to get a better look at his brother. This close he really did look like shit.

“Unn….since this morning. I ate that horseradish in the back of the fridge and after that I just felt like dying.”

“….Sans?”

“Huh?” Sans looked like he was already about to fall asleep but managed to crack his eyes back open.

“We’ve never had horseradish in this house,” Papyrus deadpanned.

“….THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID I EAT?”

Papyrus sighed deeply, “I have no idea. You have food poisoning by the sounds of it. Does your gluttony truly have no bounds?”

“But Paaaap it was so tasty,” Sans whined and fought with gravity to keep himself upright.

“Great. You're going to be bedridden for days because of your own stupidity. I hope this will teach you not to eat what you do not understand,” Papyrus growled and grabbed his brother bundle.

Papyrus hauled his brother up onto his hip with great effort, “Stars you're getting fat.”

Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Papyrus sneered. Sans was really sweaty.

“…’M not fat ‘m husky,” Sans muttered tiredly as Papyrus made his way back to Sans’ room—his back was bowing under the weight of his brother and he thanked the stars that his room was close. Damnit he was putting Sans on a diet after this.

“Shut up you idiot and go to sleep. We’ll give you some medicine after you wake up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself a smut prompt generator! This was the first prompt it spit out and DAYM was I pleased.
> 
> This pairing isn't as loved as it should be! So please enjoy!~
> 
> 'Your prompt features UT!Papsby, and it must involve daddy kink.'

Papyrus was adorable. There was no doubt about that. The skeleton was just as endearing as he was flamboyant and energetic, and he brought a welcome breath of fresh air into Grillby’s life. Having him as a friend was delightful.

Having him as a lover was….interesting.

“GRILLBY? MAY I ASK YOU SOMETHING?”

“….of course,” he replied and gave the skeleton his undivided attention. Mettaton’s recent programs didn’t hold his interest anyhow.

“I STARTED REREADING MY DATING MANUAL RECENTLY,” Papyrus said with a giddy wiggle.

“And?...Thought you didn’t need it anymore,” Grillby gently teased mostly just to watch the sweet color of orange bloom on his bonefriend’s face.

“YES…UM…WELL IT WAS JUST LIGHT READING DURING THAT SNOWSTORM LAST WEEK!”

Grillby hummed and leaned back further into the couch. This was bound to be good. That manual of Papyrus’ always said the darndest things.

“WELL IT SAID THAT EXPLORATION IS HEALTHY! AND THAT EXPERIMENTING WOULD LEAD TO CLOSER BONDS BETWEEN LOVERS!” The skelly exclaimed with a knowing nod.

“….?” Grillby was definitely interested now. “….What did it suggest?”

“W-WELL UH…” that low timber Grillby used never failed to rile up the young skeleton. “IT SUGGESTED WE…EXPLORE WHAT IT DESCRIBED AS ‘KINKS’! SOME OF THEM LOOKED SCARY, BUT THERE WERE A FEW THAT LOOKED LIKE SUCH FUN!”

Grillby hummed and beckoned the cutie bones closer. The skeleton eagerly climbed into Grillby’s lap and wrapped his arms around the flames neck. This was Grillby’s favorite position to have Papyrus in.

“Tell me some,” he flame said as he started to place soft, hot, kisses up the side of Papyrus’ vertebrae.

“WELL THE B-BOOK MENTIONED SOMETHING CALLED ORGASM DENIAL…T-THAT MIGHT BE FUN! OR WE COULD TRY DIRTY TALK! ALTHOUGH YOU DON’T TALK MUCH…AND NEITHER OF US ARE VERY DIRTY SO I DON’T THINK WE’D BE V-VERY GOOD AT THAT,” the skeleton rambled on as Grillby took to nibbling on Papyrus’ mandible. “T-THE BOOK ALSO MENTIONED SOMETHING QUITE ODD. SOMETHING ABOUT CALLING EACH OTHER ‘DADDY’ OR ‘MOMMY’?”

A chuckled bubbled up from Grillby’s chest and he said, “Daddy?”

“OR MOMMY!” Papyrus piped up cheerfully and looked down at the flame. “PERSONALLY I THINK I’M MORE OF A MOMMY!”

Grillby hummed and his bare hands trailed down the teasing display of Papyrus’s black clad spine before resting against his hip bones so he could fondle them through the thin fabric of his shorts.

“Mommy hm?”

Papyrus shivered and arched prettily, “NYEH, WHEN YOU SAY IT…IT SOUNDS SO…SO NAUGHTY!”

Grillby smirked and slipped his fingers under the back waistband of the skelly’s shorts.

“Isn't that the point?....You want to be my Mommy?” Grillby rumbled and gently ticked Papyrus’ tailbone, making the skeleton squirm.

“O-OH MY…YES! YES I THINK I DO!” The skeleton chirped as he gave a soft whine at the attention to his tailbone.

He hadn't been considering this before, but now that Grillby was seeing the results he was more than happy to play along.

“Alright Mommy,” he made sure to growl out the title and was rewarded with another hearty whine from Papyrus. “Why don’t we try a few more things on that list as well?...”

“NYEH! YES PLEASE! ER…DADDY?”The skeleton added bashfully.

Grillby's flames suddenly popped as his body felt ten degrees hotter. Yes. Yes he was definitely on board with this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a simple hurt/comfort thing i wrote for a new pairing i wanna try out! Here we have horrortale sans and Undertale Papyrus!
> 
> I'm still playing with ship names. I'm thinking BloodSugar? Since Papys such a sweetie xD

Papyrus' ribs rose and fell with phantom breaths. Without the need to breathe, skeletons did it mainly for smell, but not Papyrus. His breaths came consistently because he genuinely enjoyed even the simplest of things. He said once it made him happy to feel so alive.

It was an enviable feeling.

Blood watched from his dark corner in Papyrus' room. Even after all this time in a new Underground it was strange seeing another monster like this. Comfortable. Lazy. Content. Papyrus looked like how he always acted--carefree and full of life. He looked so beautiful like this.

As gently and quietly as possible, Blood scratched a new crack forming on his temple. Old scars melded with new ones as his old injury itched and made him dig at it. The gaping hole in his skull throbbed constantly, but he could handle that. It was the damn itching that made him want to tear his own skull apart. But bone on bone scratching could get loud. Blood would rather go mad from the itching than wake Papyrus.

The lanky skeleton stretched his legs and made a soft sigh. Blood stilled and watched as Papyrus rolled, sighed, and snuggled further into his blankets.

Once he stilled Blood resumed his slow scratching.

How he had come by this clone of his brother was a mystery to him. The clone of himself mentioned something about ripping and some machine. Blood had tuned him out after that much. He hadn't cared then, and he certainly didn't care now. Not now that he had everything laid out so perfectly. Not now that he had a brother again.

Blood's chest grew tight and his fingers creaked under sudden pressure as he furiously dug at his skull. Papyrus.... _his_ Papyrus...

"MM....BLOOD? SWEETIE ARE YOU SCRATCHING AGAIN?"

Blood paused before lowering his hand. The only visible light in the room was his own red eyelight, but he could feel Papyrus' eyes on him.

"sorry....did'i wake ya?"

Papyrus sat up with a yawn, "MAYBE, BUT IT'S OKAY. WHAT'S WRONG?"

Blood grunted and looked away. He never liked talking about the itching, but he knew Papyrus wouldn't take that answer.

"....just itchy," he replied finally and although Papyrus huffed, he didn't question further. Instead he outstretched his arms and beckoned Blood to come.

He slipped off his favorite stool and came into Papyrus' arms, warmed by sleep. Papyrus held him close and Blood went limp in the big skeleton's grasp.

Papyrus settled back into bed and Blood's eyelight faded a bit as Papyrus' warmth seeped into his bones. Laying there enveloped in Papyrus' scent and with the gentle, yet strong, thrum of Papyrus' soul at his back made him forget the itching at least for a little bit.

"ARE YOU COMFORTABLE?" Papyrus mumbled against the back of Blood's skull.

"yeah babe. 'm good," he said and genuinely meant it.

Papyrus hummed happily and snuggled the smaller skeleton tighter.

"GOOD! TRY TO GET SOME SLEEP OKAY?"

Blood hummed again, said that yes, he would try, and listened as Papyrus succumbed to sleep. His breathing evened out.

It was a deafening sound in the quiet room, but Blood focused on it as if it were the only sound he'd ever hear again. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of that sound. Of this warmth. His eyelight dimmed further as the tension left his body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by fangirl_randomness who asked for an odd pairing! InkxMafiatale!sans
> 
> Now I won't lie, I am not super up to date with their respective aus so I just made this my own! They may be out of character, but I had fun with it and made them how I felt like they may act :D
> 
> Please enjoy!

This was one of the more interesting AUs. Everyone was always dressed in such interesting clothes and had some sort of intriguing noir-like quality that made them mysterious. The Underground wasn’t the cleanest, or the safest, but the monsters always had something interesting to say.

Take this universe’s sans for instance. Chill and relaxed even for a sans, he wore a lazy smile and spoke with a low slur as he idly flicked the ashes of his cigarette. The low light of Grillbys made his white bones all but glow, and they blended with his stark white buttoned up shirt. The white was only broken up by black suspenders that held up a neat pair of black slacks.

“gotta say i’m still kinda interested in ya,” the sans drawled as he looked over Ink with interest. This sans introduced himself as sans, but he also mentioned how some monsters called him Big Boss. Ink used the nickname in his mind.

“oh? well i don’t blame you. i’m a pretty interesting monster,” Ink quipped back as he settled into his bar stool.

Big Boss chuckled and took a slow drag on his cigarette, adding it to the haze that floated on the ceiling of the bar, and said, “definitely have a colorful personality, eh?”

That made Ink smirk. It wasn’t the first time he’s heard that one, but it was the first time it was delivered with such a dapper drawl.

Big Boss leaned closer, putting his elbow on the bar, and vaguely gestured toward Grillby as he said, “leme buy you a drink doll?”

“oh? why big boss are you trying to get little old me drunk?”

Big Boss chuckled again, “only if you want too. but i can’t deny the curiosity of seein’ someone as bright as you a little tipsy. they say if you wanna get to know someone, then you gotta get ‘em drunk first.”

“hmm i definitely have to meet this person. they seem to have the right idea,” Ink replied and felt pleased when Big Boss smiled and waved Grillby down. This sans was kind of cute, especially when he smiled.

Ink accepted the drink Grillby poured and gave it a heavy gulp. Went down nice and smooth. Big Boss had good taste.

“so cutie. tell me a little about yourself.”

Ink feigned coy and smiled as he said, “what would you like to hear? hoping to hear i don’t have a _bone_ friend?”

Bog Boss’ eyelights brightened with mischief, “well that would be nice ta hear. but i bet a doll like you has to beat ‘em off with a…brush.” Big Boss chuckled, curiously eyeing the big paintbrush on the others back.

Ink took another drink and leaned in a bit closer as he said, “why yes actually. do you think if i hit you, that you would be able to keep coming back?”

Big Boss leaned in a bit further too. Their faces were so close that Ink could smell the musky bone cologne that the other wore.

“i’ve been known to keep my footing under stress. in fact i can even keep my cool during almost anything, highstakes games included. ever play bingo?”

Ink made a soft snort, “bingo?”

Big Boss’ smile broadened, “i play a mean game of backseat bingo. but unfortunately it takes two to play. care to join me for a game?”

Ink couldn’t help but chuckle into his cup. Smooth.

“come to think of it,” Ink replied, setting his cup down, “i suppose i’m up for a little sport. if you think you can keep up with me.”

“honey,” Big Boss hummed as he put out his cigarette, “i play with the big boys. it’s you who should be ready for a little competition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backseat Bingo= Kissing/making out in the back of a parked car


	8. Chapter 8

Blue yawned as he sat up in bed. Normally every morning was greeted with a chipper spring in the smaller skeletons step, but not today. Today Blue could barely keep his eyes open. It was time for him to get up, but for some reason he was hesitant to leave the warmth of his bed. But he couldn’t be a lazy bones like his brother! No, the Magnificent Sans always greeted the morning with enthusiasm and energy!

After giving another yawn, Blue worked up the oomph to roll out of bed, when suddenly he was jerked back into the warm confines of the blankets.

“Black,” Blue whined and half heartedly struggled. “Let me up!”

The edgy counterpart of his brother smirked, looking far more awake than Blue, and held the wiggling skeleton firmly against his broad chest.

“Why? The morning is still young,” the older monster hummed as Blue gave up and went limp in his arms.

“Exactly,” Blue said with a pout. “I have to do my chores! And wake up Papy.”

Black hummed again, obviously disinterested in what the little skeleton was complaining about, and nuzzled into Blue collar bone.

“That weedbag can wake himself up for once. Besides, I have a far better idea than ‘doing chores’,” Black said as he gently nibbled on the supple bone that peaked out from above Blue’s night shirt.

The attention felt nice, and Blue started to feel the pull of sleep again. It was just so warm and comfy in Black arms, and the blankets trapped in the heat of their combined bodies and made a perfect oven that begged Blue to stay.

“Noooooo,” Blue whined again and pushed on the older skeletons face. Black, however, was having none of that and rolled them so he was hovering over the sleepy bones and pinned Blues hands against the headboard above him.

“Come now. Hush that incessant whining,” Black smirked down at him and continued kissing on Blues collar bone. This time he applied more pressure, and it became increasingly obvious that the edgelord wasn’t just looking for a morning cuddle.

“But Blaaaaack! You’re the reason I’m tired in the first place. You wouldn’t let me sleep!”

Black bit down on Blues sternum and made the smaller skele yelp.

“Mm it’s not my fault you make such delicious sounds. I couldn’t resist fucking you into oblivion.”

“B-Black! Language!” Blue yelped again and felt his cheeks heat up. Black was always so lewd when he was horny. Which was all the time. It was really becoming a pain in Blues behind.

“Oh come on,” Black purred and lifted Blues night shirt with his free hand so he could run the smooth bone of Blues floating ribs. “You _love_ it when I tell you how much of a cockslut you are.”

Blue face bloomed with heat and his mouth fell open in disbelief, “BLACK!”

Said monster chuckled in pure delight. Blue was a strong willed monster, but even he crumbled in the face of such lewd-ness! After all who could take such language with a straight face?

Before Blue could complain again Black descended on his ribs and lavished them with kisses and nips. The warmth that radiated from each kiss made Blue shiver and melt under the touch. For all his harsh habits and dirty words, Black was always surprisingly gentle, and the light pecks made the tired tension dissipate until Blue was a comfy pile of goo.

“There. See? See how nice this is compared to chores?” Black said and Blue hummed in agreement. Blue was so comfy, in fact, that it took him a moment to notice that Blacks kisses were getting lower.

Blue opened his eyes—when had they closed?—and watched as Black disappeared under the blankets.

“Black wha—gah! Black no! I haven’t had a shower yet! That’s dirty!” Blue whined pitifully as the naughty lump under the covers laughed with mischievous intent.

“Hush. You know you like it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out that Papyrus is a bit kinkier than he previous thought.

“p-pap…sl-ah!-slow down a bit w-would ya?” sans gasped desperately. Skeletons didn’t even need to breathe and yet he felt like he was going to suffocate from his brothers energetic pounding.

“NYEH, SANS I CAN’T HELP IT!” Papyrus whined as he held tightly onto sans hip bones. “I JUST LOVE IT WHEN YOU MAKE THIS HOLE SO MUCH~”

Sans let out another sharp yell as Papyrus changed his angle. His cunt was pulled tightly around his brothers long member, and sans was having a hard time thinking straight with Papyrus pounding him as erratically as he was. Somewhere in his lust addled mind he knew he was going to regret this. It wasn’t every day he made this particular body part, and there was a major reason why.

It drove Papyrus wild.

“SANS YOU’RE SO TIGHT!” Papyrus let out another low whine, but this one dropped an octave lower as he let his head lull back.

Papyrus looked so good at this angle, but sans couldn’t really concentrate on keeping his sockets open. His fingers dug into the bedding to keep from migrating on the bed as Papyrus kept up his pace, and the noises spilling from his own mouth were absolutely pathetic. Papyrus was just hitting all of the best places inside him, and his cunt throbbed in tandem with his soul as he quickly approached his second orgasm in the past ten minutes.

Papy hadn't even had one yet, sans somehow remembered, and he severely hoped it would happen soon. He was becoming oversensitive—his poor abused cunt was soaked with their combined magic and sans could feel a sticky dampness clinging to every part of his lower body.

“o-oh god pap!...c-cum please…c’mon please? i can’t last m-much longer like this.”

Papyrus leaned down, pressing their ribcages together and letting his hands slip down to hold sans femurs apart.

“D-DON’T WORRY BROTHER…WITH HOW EAGERLY THIS HOLE SUCKS ME IN I-I’M GONNA CUM IN NO TIME,” Papyrus said in between pants of his own. A beat of sweat rolled down his temple—a testament to how hard he was actually working.

Sans abandoned his hold on the blankets to wrap his arms around Papyrus instead. He clung desperately to the bigger skeletons ribs, and it seemed to spur on Papyrus.

“I FEEL YOU CLENCHING SANS….STARS THIS HOLE ALWAYS MILKS ME DRY! SO EAGER…SO TIGHT! IT FEELS SO GOOD. I JUST WANT TO KEEP GOING UNTIL WE BREAK THE BED!”

Sans felt a flush creep over his bones at his brothers sudden lewdness.

“WOULD YOU LIKE THAT SANS? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU BLACK OUT?” Papyrus asked, a new husky undertone coming to his voice that sans had never heard before.

“s-stars…yeah pap,” sans groaned, feeling a new wave of arousal hit both his soul and his throbbing clit.

“I KNEW YOU WOULD…NYEH…YOU’RE ALWAYS SO LEWD BROTHER. LOOK HOW HUNGRY THIS PART OF YOU IS…STARS I’M GOING TO FILL YOU SO FULL. I’M GOING TO FILL YOU UNTIL YOUR POOR PUSSY CAN’T EVEN HOLD IT ALL! NYEH…YOU’LL MAYBE EVEN BE PREGANT AFTERWARDS,” Papyrus mused with a breathless laugh, making sans whine.

Stars sans wasn’t used to this. Papyrus was still new to dirty talk, and yet the genuineness in his words more than made up for that fact.

“HOW’S THAT SANS? YOU WANNA CARRY MY BABYBONES?” Papyrus growled and ground into sans hard. His pelvis pressed hard into sans engorged clit and sans bit back a yell as stars danced in his vision.

“I’LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU EVERY DAY, MAKE YOU NICE AND FAT WITH OUR CHILDREN. THEY’LL BE BIG AND HEALTHY AND THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND WILL KNOW THEN HOW MUCH YOU LOVE TAKING MY COME!”

Sans felt his vision whiting out as he came. His whole body shook and he clung to Papyrus’ bones in the hopes that it would ground him but he was entirely lost to Papyrus words and his erratic pounding.

True to his word, Papyrus came almost immediately after and filled sans tired cunt to the very brim. Papyrus always came a lot, but tonight sans could have sworn it felt like an unnatural amount, His whole body throbbed with the ideas that Papyrus was putting into his head, and he was shocked at himself from being more than a little turned on with the idea of having a babybones or two.

They laid there panting for a moment—sans moreso than Papyrus—and Papyrus peppered the side of his skull with sweet kisses.

“s-shit paps…what got into you?” sans asked after he gave his thoroughly fucked mind a moment to catch up.

Papyrus gave him a sheepish smile and said, “I’M SORRY SANS…I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY. I DIDN’T CROSS ANY SORT OF LINE DID I?”

Sans smiled despite his exhaustion and gave Paps a kiss on the teeth.

“nah…but after a nap i think you an’ me are gonna have to talk about this new kink of yours…”

“KINK? THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NO KINKS!” Paps squawked, his entire face turning a lovely shade of orange. “IT WAS JUST….SOMETHING IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT! I WOULD NEVER MEAN SOMETHING THAT WOULD CAUSE GREAT STRAIN ON YOUR PART.”

“bro it’s okay if that kind of thing turns you on. that’s what kinks are. you don’t gotta mean it,” sans clarified although he finally let his sockets slip shut. Even with Papyrus still buried inside him to the hilt he found that sleep was still pulling him in at an alarming rate.

“….REALLY?”

Sans gave a hefty yawn, “course pap. play with the idea more often if ya want. you know nothing fazes me.”

Papyrus nyeh’ed and nuzzled into sans neck, gently nibbling at the vertebra there.

“OKAY…I SUPPOSE WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT LATER THEN…ALTHOUGH I WILL READILY ADMIT I DO THINK YOU’D BE VERY CUTE IF YOU WERE PREGNANT SANS.”

Sans cracked open one socket and smiles up at his brother, “ya think?...if ya do knock me up will you call me mommy?”

“……” Papyrus’ member gave an interested twitch. “I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH SANS.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus is distracted by Undertale Papyrus' cute teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie another tooth kink request! It's edgepuff this time~

Black had stumbled upon this particular kink on accident. Although he wouldn’t call it a ‘kink’ per say, though he knew for a fact his brother would. It was just a notable feature in his lover that he particularly enjoyed. That was it. That was all. There was nothing ‘kinky’ about watching Papyrus chew on things.

There was nothing cute or endearing about how Papyrus would chew on the knuckle of his glove when he was deep in thought. In fact it was very distracting and probably very unhygienic!

But Black was nothing if not a considerate lover. If Papyrus felt compelled to do such a thing he wouldn’t stop him.

No matter how utterly distracting that was. No matter how hard Black tried, he couldn’t look away from those flat teeth and how they gently worried the worn fabric.

How could something so genetically inferior be so compelling?

After all, unlike his magnificent set of teeth, Papyrus’ teeth were flat and rounded. Barely suited for rendering flesh or producing a predatory snarl. There was nothing about Papyrus’ mouth that should have attracted him and yet here he was gawking at his lover from across the diningroom table.

“SOMETHING THE MATTER, BLACK?” Papyrus asked, looking up from his demanding crossword.

“AH….NO. NOTHING AT ALL PAPYRUS,” Black replied calmly, although he felt his cheek bones heat from having been caught staring. Not that Papyrus seemed it either care or notice.

“OKIE DOKIE!” Papyrus chirped and went back to nibbling on his glove.

The word he must have been searching for must have been particularly difficult. His brows were furrowed in concentration, and Black could almost see steam coming out from either side of Papyrus’ skull.

‘SO FUCKING CUTE’, Black growled to himself and gave his own teeth a lick.

“HEY PAPYRUS.”

“HMM?”

“WANNA GO FUCK?”

Papyrus sputtered indignantly.

“BLACK! GOODNESS, LANGUAGE!”

Black smirked and felt his pants tighten from seeing Papyrus all riled up.

“SO…YOU DON’T WANT TO SUCK ME OFF?”

“I….ER….THAT IS…” Papyrus flushed from one cheekbone to the other. “I…MUST FINISH THIS CROSSWORD FIRST!”

Black reclined in his chair, getting comfortable and crossing his arms.

“FINE BY ME,” He said, feeling another wave of hunger as Papyrus’ nibbling increased tenfold thanks to the added stress.

With entertainment like this Black could wait as long as it took. The reward would be worth it in the end anyway.


End file.
